Plains, Trains and Mexicans
Summary: (July 2031) All the Decepticons wanted was a nice, peaceful slavery expedition, just a few hundred workers, but nooo. Autobots have to screw it up. It's so hard to find good help these days. Mexico Covering almost 762,000 square miles, rugged, mountainous Mexico is a land of extreme diversity: the modern tourist resorts coexist with awe-inspiring ancient cities, and snow-capped volcanoes slope down to evergreen forests, colorful deserts, and endless tropical beaches. The huge, crowded metropolis of Mexico City is only a short distance from tiny villages. Mexico's diversity is also reflected in its people; there are over 50 different indigenous peoples with different languages and customs. The Mexican countryside in all of its vast, diverse glory spreads out over 762,000 square miles of rugged mountainous terrain. This particular region of planet Earth has seen its fair share of history, ranging from countless disputes to all around good times. The once tourist rich region is most recently just a touch different than what it used to be in the nineteen ninties- for with the coming of the Decepticons and their establishment of a strong base of operations nearby the once proudly independent Nation has been reduced to nothing more than a terrestrial slave vendor. Among those carrying out his duty to the mighty Decepticon Empire is one of the Earth Occupation Forces trusted Lieutenants... Pointman Coldwar. Overlooking the grounds littered with gumby Decepticons and throngs of human laborers being rounded up and marched into transport vehicles bound for the New Crystal City Starport before their inevitible departure for the planet Cybertron, Coldwar radios to the surrounding friendly units of note. status report- Over. Conveniently enough, this sort of mass transport is exactly what Smokestack’s altmode is good for. A line of five trucks sit on double railways lines, the purple Decepticon insignia prominently mounted on each side. The trucks are deep, each large enough to fit a couple of transformers, and more than tall enough to leave humans scrabbling at their sheer sides in vain. The towering soot black trainformer is stood over them in robot mode, overseeing the ramps slaves are being marched up, his readied flamethrower on the back of his right hand occasionally coughing little gouts of flame as a reminded to the humans being packed into his cars like cattle that there are worse fates available. Receiving the transmission, he broadcasts here. I am overseeing loading of prisoners for land transport to the spaceport. Trucks one and two are full, now loading truck three. I have spare capacity at this time. Windshear has been assigned to gathering more mexican slaves for Cybertron. Seems since he was there when the first batch were stolen by the Autobots hes been getting all the following mission attempts to restock on the slaves. The China slave idea didnt work -- boy it didnt work. So now hes back to Mexico to get more of those. report, Coldwar. I just got here, thats my status report. Orders?" "Shovin' some Mexicans into Smokestack," Rumble yells into his radio over the noise of crying babies and crying wives. "This squishy bitch's all over me! Geddouttahere already, lady!" Rumble gives her a shove, throwing her husband into Smokestack with the other hand. "You're lucky you belong to us or I'd break your head open!" It's just another day in the life of the Autobot's Intelligence Director. Rodimus Prime had been inquiring about Mexico lately and it was up to Jazz to get the latest information. With a crack(not the drug) team of Autobots at his side, the Blue-Visored Hipster settles into a position over-looking the trail of transport trucks. "Alright, check it Bot-Crew. We're here to get the 411, low-down, skinny, scoop, etc etc on the latest Decepticon shenangians here in Mexico. Ya Dig? We've got some under-cover agents workin' with us in that group of humans down there so keep your eyes peeled. Warpath, why don't you give us a little distraction while the rest of us get movin' down towards the front of the caravan." Peering at Grapple to follow him, Jazz stays low to the ground as he throws a desert-colored set of sheets over his frame. Not exactly the best disguise, but when you're a huge Autobot, it does the trick. * Combat: Jazz slips into the shadows and out of sight... One of the would-be-conscripts suddenly flings off a poncho and an oversized hat, revealing none other than EDC Colonel James Bailey. At his cue, three EDC Special Forces also emerge from amidst the other humans, readying heavy weapons and eyeing the Decepticon forces with expressions ranging from cautious to uneasy to hateful. "Go for the transports!" James' men fire at the large target that is Smokestack. James meanwhile lifts an assault rifle to his shoulder and rips off a quick burst at Rumble's head (high enough above the heads of any humans nearby to avoid any unfortunate collateral hits on a miss). The dark red tank does as asked, since distractions are his specialty. "KAPOW, KAZING, let's ZOWIE, crush some Decepticons!" he shouts. He notices that the evildoers are among some humans, and knows he has to be careful. He really doesn't want to be. "So now, who's first?" he adds, slowly swinging his tank barrel back and forth between potential targets. "They can't go anywhere if their transportation is ZAM, screwed!" The barrel settles on the locomotive and Warpath lets a laser blast fly from the muzzle. * Combat: James Bailey strikes Smokestack with his EDC volley (Full-Auto) Area attack! * Combat: James Bailey strikes Rumble with his EDC volley (Full-Auto) Area attack! * Combat: Warpath Red Tank misses Smokestack with his KAPOW! KATHUNK! YEAH! (Laser) attack! Grapple shifts and changes form with those happy little transforming noises in to a bright yellow crane! Yay! Grapple nods once to Jazz, but truthfully has no real idea how he was going to follow with any lack of camouflage of his own. Granted, he's a shade of orange-yellow that MIGHT blend in somewhere. If you squint. And ignore any reflection from the sun. ..Okay, he's got nothing, but he hopes staying more or less behind Jazz and low to the ground will be enough. That, and the distraction of Warpath-caused explosions. Jayson Redfield has been here in disguise! How fun! At the given cue, he darts up to James, his ponytail whipping around, as he reaches into his open vest and pulls out his favorite weapon, a simple Desert Eagle. In one fluid motion, as he comes to a stop beside his superior, he lifts the gun and fires a single shot, aimed right for Rumble's optic. * Combat: Jayson Redfield strikes Rumble with his Mark XIX Desert Eagle (Pistol) attack! that Transport Engineer. Now diverting Scorpio squadron to assist in escort of objectives one and two- Over. Scorpio Lead, move them out... Coldwar replies to Smokestack before his rotors speed up tremendously as he punches it to execute a simple flyby of the first pair of departing transports. Warrior, glad you could make it to the party. Link up with Scorpio and watch their six o'clock- Over. All units be advised, Decepticon Sensor Array due seven kliks North by Northwest has identified at least two unknowns entering grid Alpha at approximately 1350 hours. No sooner than the words have left Coldwar's vocalizer did the evil Autobots launch their attack on the heroic Decepticons, and what was once a simple labor redistribution had suddenly transformed into an ambush! Sentries (Smokestack! Windshear! Rumble!), break formation and open fire at will. I repeat, Sentries break and attack- Over. Scorpio continue on current objective- Over. Capricon, Virgo, set up defensive perimeter and lay down suppressing fire- Over. Transport Engineer, forwarding target data on nearest enemy contact... * Combat: Coldwar analyzes Warpath for weaknesses Smokestack can exploit. Ptang! Bullets ricochet off of Rumble's head, staggering him against Smokestack's side and bringing a cheer from some of the Mexicans who are far enough away to not be running in terror from the shooting. "Aw, c'mon! Now we got insurrectionizahs too, an' the workers is runnin' away! Why ain't we takin' volunteers like before? Did we run outta Earth moneys or what?" He pulls a laser, but can't get a shot through all the humans, frustrating as it is to not be allowed to just shoot through them. "Stupid collateral damage," he grumbles, shoving them out of the way to try to get to Bailey and take him down hand to hand with a swing of his fist, Redfield's bullets pocking against his chest as he charges. * Combat: Rumble sets his defense level to Fearless. * Combat: Rumble strikes James Bailey with his Right Cross (Punch) attack! A distraction? Well, a bright red tank making Batman fight noises is pretty distracting, as is the shot exploding over his head as he steps back, the furious assault of the EDF troops blasting minor craters into his hide. Smokestack crouches over the two fully loaded trucks and the third partially loaded, clenching his right hand into a cocked fist. The readied fire of his flamethrower hisses balefully as he increases the pressure to the feed lines, a single valve now holding back the flammable curtain of fuel. Raising his rumbling voice, Smokestack shouts "Autobots! These slaves are all still alive. It is in our interests to keep them alive! Withdraw and try freeing them another day: any further hostile acts and I will not be held responsible for their inevitable deaths!" Aiming high, Smokestack cocks his head as he receives targeting data and his flamethrower belches a blast of burning fuel towards the crimson tank. * Combat: Smokestack sets his defense level to Fearless. * Combat: Smokestack misses Warpath Red Tank with his Furnace Cannon attack! -2 Decepticon Rumble says, "Hey, when you say fire at will, are we okay for collateral damage? Fightin' these guys without killin' any of our worker drones is tough!" Decepticon Coldwar says, "Copy that, Demo. Slave losses may be unavaoidable, however collateral damage is ill-advised- Over." Decepticon Rumble says, "Oh... okay. I was kinda hopin' for the other." Decepticon Fusillade says, "Are the Auturdbots messing with our commodities again?" Decepticon Windshear says, "Of course they are." Decepticon Smokestack says, "I am using trucks one through three as cover. This will inhibit Autobot fire. I am prepared to leave at your direction with the commodities we have acquired." Decepticon Rumble says, "Stupid friggin'... some humans too! I got 'em in hand though." Decepticon Coldwar says, "Affirmative, Ma'am. We have been ambushed. Current enemy numbers unknown." Decepticon Fusillade says, "Let me do a flyover. How close are they to Tetrahex?" Decepticon Coldwar says, "Nav-point Beta, grid Alpha- Over." Decepticon Fusillade says, "Base, increase security level, scan for possible infiltrators." "Acknowedged." Windshear says and banks over to get closer to Scorpio's six-oclock. He aslo runs a sensor sweep northwest to try and pinpoint the unknowns. The Seeker brings his weapons online and spots an odd clump of yellow against the similarly colored terran -- yellow thats pinging on his rader. With an engine rev, the Tetrajet fires. * Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet Windshear misses Grapple with his Laser attack! Decepticon Fusillade says, "On my way." The searing rumble of high-powered engines begins to roll across the horizon, their exact location difficult to pinpoint as the sound reverberaters off the mountain faces several miles distant. A few seconds later, the mass of a supersonic bomber blasts by in an explosion of noise, speed, and recklessly low altitude that flattens the grass and jostles tree and shrub limbs in a clearly defined line between the transports and the advancing Autobot and EDC forces. A faintly contemptuous 'hmmph' /might/ be heard over the 160 dB+ sound of her engines. The bomber doesn't target any thing specifically just yet. Scurrying along the Mexican desert, Jazz creeps his way down into the valley below, still making a trek towards the head of the caravan. Lifting up his ingenious disguise for a few seconds, the Autobot calls out at the lumbering crane behind him. "Yo Amigo! Turn down the diesel on that thing Infer...uh..Grapple. We gotta get to the front of those trucks before the Decepticon party cruise gets away!" Jazz is glad the Autobots kicked off their ambush without a hitch so far, but now comes the hardest part; trying to gets as many humans out as possible without having any of them injured in the process. The thought is sent to the back-burner for a moment though as Windshear blazes in, pocketing the ground around the pair with a barrage of laser blasts. Throwing his camouflage back over his racing-striped frame, Jazz presses on, hoping Grapple can somehow blend in. "Alright pal...see how the trail leads through that pass up ahead? Get your processor rockin' on how to close it up. Ya dig?" James Bailey is rocked back by the punch, head turned halfway to the side as he tries to let the impact flow through the way EDC CQB manual suggests. Doesn't exactly work as described though - looks like they might need to add a few more chapters for when dealing with a robot. Spitting out a gob of blood and what he hopes isn't a tooth, James fixes Rumble with grim look. "That all you got?" he grunts, before switching his grip on the rifle, hands spread wide on the barrel and close to the end to grasp the weapon like an extremely short staff. He starts to circle around Rumble, hoping to split the Decepticon's attention and give Jayson a better shot. * Combat: James Bailey sets his defense level to Protected. * Combat: James Bailey analyzes Rumble for weaknesses Jayson Redfield can exploit. Warpath Red Tank keeps making the Batman-fight-noises as he somehow evades the blast leveled in his general direction. "Oo, slippery," the tank exclaims, as his own shot is evaded. "Well, take that, POW, and that, and THAT!" Disruptor shots start blasting forth from the muzzle of the red tank's barrel. His treads move faster, causing him to lurch forward suddenly. * Combat: Warpath Red Tank strikes Smokestack with his Batman Fight Noises HO! (Disruptor) attack! Grapple quickly learns that his particular shade of yellow-orange does not, in fact, blend in to desert terrain. Nor does the distraction of a nearby firefight or Jazz's magical Blanket of Illusion help him in any way. As the incoming blasts barely miss him and Jazz's order comes in, he looks to the trail in question. And ignores that even Jazz doesn't get his name right. Close the trail, huh? With WHAT? The only thing nearby were cacti and rocks! The architect stares at some of the large desert rocks and plants, pondering, as he tries to hide. Jayson Redfield waits for the right moment to take action, watching closely as James attempts to divert Rumble's attention. Despite Rumble's small size, a normal human weapon probably won't do much good unless the shot is aimed at the right spot...and Jayson notices a such a spot in Rumble's back. This may or may not work, but either way, he aims the gun again, and fires another shot, this time at the cassetticon's back, aimed in such a way that if the bullet hits, it may knock Rumble off his feet. * Combat: Jayson Redfield strikes Rumble with his Mark XIX Desert Eagle (Pistol) attack! Decepticon gumby squadrons designated Capricorn and Virgo are just like their names suggest. They dig in deep around the marching line of slave laborers bound for the latter transports yet to be filled, creating foxholes and trenches with high-powered laser cannons and explosives to secure their positions. When they dig in, they dig in deep just like Coldwar had taught them... Leader here. We're dug in and ready to send these Autobots straight to the smelter, Sir! Coldwar, seeing that Scorpio is making decent time in their objective of getting at least half of the slaves away from the engagement area and back to Tetrahex pulls away from the convoy after a brief second sweep. Suddenly a new blip appears on his heads up display, and the Soldier is relieved to find that this time it's one of his own. to the engagement, Ma'am. All units I will maintain command of Capricorn, Virgo, and Scorpio squadrons. Sentries (Rumble! Smokestack! Windshear!) you are henceforth under the direct command of Executrix Fusillade- Over. Dropping from the skies after a brief climb Coldwar transforms before free falling into one of the impromptu trenches constructed by Virgo squadron as he joins the other boots on the ground. "Virgo Lead, everything you've got..." so commences the defensive firing line. Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place revealing a robot in disguise! But not one of the good guys... Oh no, it's Coldwar! * Combat: Coldwar sets his defense level to Protected. * Combat: Coldwar strikes Warpath Red Tank with his Frostbite Cannon attack! Smokestack is forced a step back as heavy disruptor fire gouges into his circular boiler plate, his feet gouging into the dirt. Clamping his left hand onto the trucks, he commands the nearest gumbies “Disconnect the two empty trucks! They’re dead weight.” Vaulting over the tracks with a brief burst from his antigravs, he growls at Warpath “I warned you, Autobot. Whoever dies today is on your head.” Hinging around his waist, Smokestack’s wheels pivot into position and he slams into train form, a gout of black smoke exploding from his double stacks. Aiming his heavy form at the tank, pistons grind into life, an accelerating chuff-chuff-chuff and the scream of his whistle sending prisoners running as he charges Warpath head on! Smokestack slams into train form, releasing a blast of smoke from his chimneys. * Combat: Locomotive Smokestack strikes Warpath Red Tank with his "Head on collision!" (Ram) attack! Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet Windshear swings around launching another attack when Coldwars orders come in. "Acknowledged." he says as he opens fire at the yellow Autobot. * Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet Windshear sets his defense level to Aggressive. * Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet Windshear strikes Grapple with his Laser attack! "You ain't seen the half of it!" replies Rumble, taking Bailey's bait. He cocks his right fist back, the arm producing a higher-pitched version of the transformation noise as it converts into a piledriver. He reaches for Bailey, trying to grab him by the collar so he can splatter his head with the piston like an egg in a steam press... but at just that moment Bailey's partner nails him right through a vent, causing Rumble to stumble and fall to his knees, spitting oil! "Hnrg! Why, you sneaky li'l fragger! Shootin' an enemy inna back! Ya killstealer! I'll give ya somethin' to think twice about!" He turns and lunges for Redfield instead, the piston hammering out with a hydraulic hiss. * Combat: Rumble misses Jayson Redfield with his Piledriver Crush attack! smelt, they've gotten into the commodity pool! Fusillade grouses as James Bailey ditches his diguise. Trimming her engines, the bomber pulls upward to gain more altitude to an observation stance as she evaluates Coldwar's emplacements, making no move to interfere with his troop placement. withdraw immediately, and see to it that the cargo hold is secured, you might have more infiltrators in the ranks. Windshear, escort him while Rumble cleans up the hyoomans. She pauses, and needles the cassette on local shortband, are you sure you ~still~ have the humans in place? Decepticon Rumble shouts over the noise of gunfire and loud crashing sounds, "I got it under control!" Decepticon Coldwar says, "Copy that, Soldier. Radio for assist if status hits yellow- Over." "Oh HELL NO!" the Red Tank protests, as he's hit by a cold blast from Coldwar. This ices up his treads, rendering him unable to get out of the way of Smokestack's charge. He gets crunched pretty good, and attempts to back up after the impact. "You aren't BOOM, getting off that easy!" he says to Smokestack. He loads a normal shell into his tankbarrel and fires it at the train. "You gotta BLING, take this first!" * Combat: Warpath Red Tank strikes Locomotive Smokestack with his Conventional Shells attack! The overgrown Halloween sheet costume had worked well enough for Jazz to make it towards the front of the caravan and now he was pumped up to dish out one of his patented surprises. Tossing aside the set of sheets, the Special Ops Commander leaps out into view with his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle at the ready. "Hocus Pocus and Abracadabra! The Jazz man is here!!" Standing between the point transport truck and the pass, Jazz sets his sights on the incredibly fast seeker that's pestering his pal. "Yo Grapple! I got your back jack! Get to work on blockin' off that pass!" Trying to keep up with Windshear's aerial flight patterh, the Autobot concentrates his blue visor on the area just ahead of him. "It's just like Duck Hunt™. Wait for it...wait for it...and then ya give them the flashy-circle thing!" * Combat: Jazz appears from the shadows... * Combat: Sneak Attack!! * Combat: Jazz strikes Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet Windshear with his Duck Hunt Practice attack! -2 Grapple makes a mental note to get one of Jazz's disguise shrouds or something slightly better than simply being out there. This time, the fire actually hits him; thankfully, the damage is fairly minimal. Why did he think he could just roll along and not be noticed? Well, at least Jazz got his name right, this time. With a deep sigh, the architect simply lets his crane arm fly at some hanging rock pillars to clog up the pass. May as well go simple with this. Jayson Redfield isn't entirely sure *how* he evaded Rumble's piledriver, but he did it. He blinks, clutching his gun tightly. He raises it again, fires another shot at Rumble's optic, and hurries away to rejoin James, still keeping an eye on the Decepticon tapebot. * Combat: Jayson Redfield strikes Rumble with his Mark XIX Desert Eagle (Pistol) attack! Virgo and Capricorn light up the sky with their weapons blazing for the greater glory of Decepticon kind. They've been listening to Coldwar, observing their leader in action, hearing tales of him on the battlefield and as a result have molded themselves into something not terribly often seen within the Decepticon ranks...Disciplined. As one gumby takes a hit and goes down hard anoter moves quickly to take his place on the firing line, and yet another still moves to perform a field patching of the damaged soldier's systems. In an even more surprising turn of events one of the gumby soldiers actually experiences a moment of inspiration. Don't you think this attack force is a little light for such a heavily guarded area!? secured, Pointman. Scorpio squadron standing by... Coldwar, standing beside Virgo Leader's second in command continues to fire upon the aggressors as they make their valiant stand against The Enemies of Justice. To the unusually sharp gumby Coldwar replies in a word, "...Yes." Virgo-2 has brought to my attention the relatively puny size of this attack force. Given the appearance of actual organization within the enemy's ranks it may be prudent to expect an Ace in the Hole. Likewise, I've just been informed that Scorpio Leader has reached his objective concerning objectives one and two- Over. If only that suggestion had come just a moment sooner... * Combat: Coldwar strikes Warpath Red Tank with his Frostbite Cannon attack! -2 The black train and the red tank collide with a deafening clang, Smokestack skidding off the left flank of the tank and gouging a huge, crushed gap into his front iron guard. His momentum well and truly spent, Warpath's shell slams home at nearly point blank range. Punching right through his armour with a ragged hole, an instant mingled explosion of steam and fire erupts back out. Iron wheels spin against the ground beneath him, rapidly turning to churned earth and mud, and he limps backwards, headlamp flickering into life with his words. "You're a distraction I have no time for." The train awkwardly slews around and steams for the head of the trucks again to hook up his couplings, accelerating as he catches sight of the two unexpected Autobots in front of his trucks. Decepticon Smokestack says, "Orders acknowledged, commander. Two additional targets at the head of the train, one defending, one blocking the tracks. Priority to rubble clearance." * Combat: Locomotive Smokestack sets his defense level to Protected. * Combat: Locomotive Smokestack takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Slag he got hit. Letting the shot push him into a banking pull away, Windshear does just that and gains some alltitude. He hears Fusillades orders then and sends back a simple ping on her comm to indicate he heard her and then he heads over toward Smokestack to escort him and give him cover fire. * Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Rumble slams his piledriver through the wall of a perfectly innocent adobe house with a roaring crash and a cloud of pink dust, finding himself stuck while he tries to yank it out of the rubble. Unable to bring the piston to bear on Jayson for the moment, he pulls his laser off his back with his free hand and fires a rapid burst while the human keeps pumping shots into him. "Hold still, fragger! I just wanna install a few vents in ya! Give ya another meathole!" * Combat: Rumble strikes Jayson Redfield with his High-Intensity Pulse Laser (Laser) attack! Decepticon Rumble says, "Oops, I broke one of the Mexican-storage units." As Coldwar receives the tip-off from one of his troops and passes the work up through the chain, Fusillade transforms, hovering, and scrutinizes the battlefield. There's a no-nonsense sneer plastered over her features as she fights glare and concentrates on the field. She utters a blistering curse, and gets back on the horn with her informant. Coldwar, neutralize Grapple! He's the Ace in the Hole! We need those tracks to secure succesful egress of the cargo! Double-time it!! She unholsters her wingblades, and skims over the ground to join with the responders. Decepticon Fusillade says, "I see it!" Decepticon Rumble says, "The, uh, the enemy human made me do that." Decepticon Fusillade says, "Leave it for now." Decepticon Rumble says, "It keeps shootin' me though!" Decepticon Fusillade says, "Is it just being a pest or is it a real threat?" Decepticon Rumble says, "Well... mostly a pest, I guess." Decepticon Rumble says, "Hurts like the dickens." Decepticon Rumble says, "Not a big dickens, I guess. Medium-small dickens." Decepticon Smokestack says, "Your discomfort is noted, Rumble. Clear the tracks!" Decepticon Coldwar says, "Air Warrior Windshear, be ready to strike on my mark- Over." Jayson Redfield yelps in a mix of pain and alarm as Rumble's laser strikes him square in the chest, knocking back several feet, where he lands hard on his back. His shirt is severely scorched, as is the flesh underneath, and he coughs up some blood before struggling back to his feet. It's not the worst injury he's ever had, and he manages to endure it. "That the best you got?" he challenges, echoing James' earlier taunt. "Honestly, Rumble, you're such a loser. Stop trying to be one of the big boys--you're utterly pathetic." He smirks as another thought comes to mind. "Or are you Frenzy? I can never remember which is which." An absolute lie, of course. Right now he's just trying to keep Rumble's attention on him. * The Global Pose Tracker marks that Jayson Redfield has 'skipped' his action for this round. Decepticon Fusillade says, "There's someone larger and nastier than HIM that's given you orders to go do something else, Rumble. Don't let that hyooman goad you." "Hey, come back here!" the red tank protests. Unfortunately, another shot from Coldwar lands, and he aims his tankbarrel in response. "Hey, ZOW, who you shooting at?" he snaps as he pops off some shots, "Why don't you ZOOM, get the frag out of here and let the humans be?" * Combat: Warpath Red Tank misses Coldwar with his BAM! (Laser) attack! "Oh yea! Direct hit! That's like 200 points!" Looking around for the trusty hunting dog to pop up from the bush, Jazz chuckles and reminds himself to play some Duck Hunt when he gets back to base. Maybe he could get Perceptor to work on making some more transformer-sized guns for the game. Yea! That would be awesome! *PLAANG* The Autobot gets struck by one of the entrenched Decepticons and it snaps him out of his day-dreaming. Lousy distractions. "Nice job Grapple! You show those rocks who's the boss. Like Tony Danza!" Dropping down into his sleaker form, Jazz stirs up a small cloud of dirt as he peels out and darts towards a group of Decepticons up ahead. Once he's within range, the Porsche unleashes a massive array of loud music and blinding lights from his interior. "Let's get down! I'll bring the party to you Decepti-creeps!" THUMP THUMP THUMP goes the trance music. Break it down! With a flurry of sounds, Jazz drops down into a Porsche 935 Turbo. Decepticon Coldwar says, "Requesting suppressive fire directed at Autobot unit Warpath- Over." * Combat: White Porsche 935 Jazz sets his defense level to Aggressive. * Combat: White Porsche 935 Jazz strikes Rumble with his Sound and Light Show Area attack! * Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Rumble's Agility. (Crippled) * Combat: White Porsche 935 Jazz strikes Coldwar with his Sound and Light Show Area attack! * Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Coldwar's Agility. (Crippled) * Combat: White Porsche 935 Jazz misses Locomotive Smokestack with his Sound and Light Show Area attack! Decepticon Monstereo says, "Surpressive fire over Warpath, bring my love to me tonight. Guide her to east lake underneath your silvery light." James Bailey turns his gaze over to the pass, even at this distance making out Grapple's attempts to block it. Then he hustles for one of the transports. One that's not Smokestack, that is. Along the way he passes EDC Sargeant Tucker who's also moving in that direction. "Tuck! Get that laser on Coldwar!" Sgt. Tucker stops where he is, hefts his bulky shoulder-borne laser unit and points it skyward. Then he pauses. "Which one's Coldwar?!" Another EDC Sgt. (all of the Spec-Ops members are 'Sargeant') shouts, "The one in teal. The one in teal!!" * Combat: James Bailey misses Coldwar with his Seargent's heavy laser (Laser) attack! Grapple , not for the first time, has absolutely no idea what Jazz is talking about. "Who's Tony Danza?" As he asks, the yellow-orange-ish crane continues to clog up the path with rocks, tossed up clumps of cacti, and anyting else he feels would secure the haphazard lumps of debri together. Squished up plant goo and tiny rocks actually makes a decent replacement for glue. Ma'am. Coldwar reaches over and taps Virgo-Leader on his left epaulet and nods firmly into the direction of Warpath, a signal to the gumby that he's going to be breaking ranks and cover fire will most assuredly be necessary. Crouching low against the Earth, his chassis nearly completely hidden within the trench he bides his time- just a couple of seconds before springing upward and out of the hole- just barely avoiding a blast from the Red Tank. A brief transformation and then a moment of what appears to be hesitation finds Coldwar hanging out in the open, hovering still with his nose angled toward the perceived Ace in the Hole that his IFF is identifying as Grapple just like the Executrix had said. But why the hesitation you ask? Likely only Jazz could answer that, as his attack manages to do a number on the Pointman's systems, making it difficult for him to maneuver. If that wasn't bad enough, a third attack meant to knock him out pierces the air from one of the Human's guns. Still, the soldier remains frosty. Two...One...Mark. * Combat: Coldwar sets his defense level to Fearless. Gears grind, pistons pump, and sheets of metallic frame click into place to form a HV-911 Eagle Eye UAV! "I'm RUMBLE!" yells Rumble, outraged by the eternal FIRRIB/FIBRIR debate. He has to transform his piledriver back into an arm in order to get it free from the rubble of the house he knocked down, turning to face Jayson ands shouting him down. "Frenzy is RED and he does TREBEL! I'm BLUE and I do THIS!" He throws out both arms, the drums in his chest powering up with a hiss of white noise for a half-second before a tremendous, thundering DOOOOOOOM emits from him in all directions, an immense groundwave of tooth-cracking bass. Windows shatter throughout the city, Mexicans (slaves and citizens alike) fall to the ground clutching their heads and screaming as blood seeps out of their ears; dogs howl in pain, babies cry, rats picking through dumpsters simply keel over dead. It's a completely uncontrolled unleashing of only barely non-lethal sound most people are ever likely to hear, if only because many of them will be deaf after hearing it. * Combat: Coldwar analyzes Grapple for weaknesses Windshear can exploit. * Combat: Rumble's Ultimate Bass attack on Jayson Redfield goes wild! * Combat: Rumble strikes Fusillade with his Ultimate Bass Area attack! * Combat: Rumble's Ultimate Bass attack on James Bailey goes wild! * Combat: Rumble strikes Eagle Eye UAV Coldwar with his Ultimate Bass Area attack! * Combat: Rumble's Ultimate Bass attack on Grapple goes wild! * Combat: Rumble strikes himself with his Ultimate Bass Area attack! * Combat: Rumble's Ultimate Bass attack on Locomotive Smokestack goes wild! * Combat: Rumble strikes himself with his Ultimate Bass Area attack! * Combat: Rumble's Ultimate Bass attack on White Porsche 935 Jazz goes wild! * Combat: Rumble misses Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet Windshear with his Ultimate Bass Area attack! * Combat: Rumble's Ultimate Bass attack on Warpath Red Tank goes wild! * Combat: Rumble misses Fusillade with his Ultimate Bass Area attack! Rumble keels over with a soft *clang* as he blows out his own speakers, and lies there on the ground unmoving. Settling onto the tracks, Smokestack's rear coupling engages with a clang that resonates through the three carriages packed full, full and half full of quivering humanity. Thick smoke blasts skywards as he ramps up his internal furnace and heavy iron wheels screech against the tracks before gaining traction, drowned out by the thundering shockwave erupting from the cassette. Somehow managing to ignore the cacophony erupting from both him and Jazz, deactivating his optic sensors for a moment to block the flashing headlights, he ramps up the steam pressure. Finally beginning to pull the cars into motion, Smokestack sets off down the track. Accelerating slowly, he's heading directly for Grapple, and pretty soon he's going to either slam into the (almost invisible!) yellow machine or plow directly into the impromptu barricade. * Combat: Locomotive Smokestack takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fusillade's defensive weapons drop the ground as she claps hands over her helmet as Rumble lets loose. She abandons the idea of directing Rumble after the immense display is rendered useless by the white Autobot's tactics. motherBOARD! Did you really HAVE to do that?! Splitting piece of - YOU'D BETTER BE GLAD YOU HAVE SOUNDWAVE TO HIDE BEHIND! She clicks heels, and begins to withdraw. Decepticon Fusillade says, "I am withdrawing. Make one last attempt for the rest of the objective. If it is not secured with in fifteen Earth minutes, withdraw immediately. Carry a few in your hands if you can, but don't squeeze or fly over 3,000 feet on your way back into Tetrahex." Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet Windshear hears Fusillades order on Grapple and banks back around to head for the yellow construction vehicle when he hears Coldwars remark and ready." he says as he brings the Autobot in his sites to fire. * Combat: Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet Windshear strikes Grapple with his Laser attack! Jayson Redfield withstands the bass, watching in satisfaction as Rumble...somehow damages himself. The youth wipes some blood from the corner of his mouth and then lifts his other hand in a casual wave. "Later, Frenzy!" Despite the pain he is in, he hurries off toward James' location. And, for the record, he *does* know which is Rumble and which is Frenzy--he was just trying to piss Rumble off. "That's one down," Jayson mutters to himself. The Red Tank doesn't get an audiofull of Rumble's noise, thank goodness. While the Decepticons are screaming their fool heads off at the pain they're experiencing, Warpath Red Tank takes aim at Smokestack. After all, he's the one pulling all the weight. "OH no you, BLAM, don't!" he shouts after the train, "You get back here and finish your, ZOT, nickel plated knuckle sandwich!" He transforms and rushes at the locomotive, attempting to kick it off the rails. The tank splits down the middle, then rises up. The treads separate into legs and arms pop out of the sides. The head comes out of the top of the tank. It's Warpath! * Combat: Warpath strikes Locomotive Smokestack with his Thread Derail (Kick) attack! It takes the very loud boom from Rumble's self-destructive attack for Grapple to realize that he probably shouldn't be out in the open when anyone can see him and shoot him. Not with the trail clogged up, anyway. Besides, he may be yellow-ish, but he didn't really blend in to the surrounding terrain very well. However, just as he comes to that conclusion, a heavy barrage of fire rains from the sky. Grapple lets out a yell that's equal parts surprised and pained as the blast, for a moment, sends him flying and he lands upside-down. While still a crane. Well, now he knows for certain that he really wasn't camouflaged very well at all. Wincing a little, the architect shifts back in to robot mode and fires in the general direction of his attacker. The bright yellow crane shifts and changes form in to a big.. Yellow and blue Autobot! Yay, yellow! * Combat: Grapple misses Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet Windshear with his Laser attack! James Bailey slips into the cab of one of the transport trucks as all of the battlefield sounds are suddenly replaced by loud ringing. He tries to focus though. Let's see...for some reason the vast majority of vehicles designed by Transformers seem to have human-sized driver seats. Examining the steering wheel quickly, he notices some sort of box with blinking light, a tiny antennae and a Decepticon symbol on top, making the wheel turn this way and that. James spends a moment admiring the craftsmanship and technical prowess...before ripping it off and tossing out the nearest window. Taking the wheel, James peers through the windshield, directs the vehicle at Smokestack and then shouts (probably uselessly) 'hold on tight!' towards the back of the transport. As he steps on the gas he can't help but honk the horn a few times. * Combat: James Bailey strikes Locomotive Smokestack with his Transport Truck Sideswipe (Ram) attack! Weaving his way between all the Decepticons around him, Jazz is able to unleash his audio & visual mastery like the mobile dance club that he is. Somehow he's able to avoid Rumble Earth-shaking bass, maybe because he's got his own audio receptors full of his own music already. "Rock and Roll! Yea!" Popping up into his robot form, Jazz starts back for the pass up ahead and the barrier Grapple's expertly assembled to stop Smokestack from getting away with the (deaf) slaves. "That's right A-Team! Let's wrangle up to humans and beat it! Like Michael Jackson! Ya Dig?!" Reaching into his sub-space bag of goodies, Jazz withdraws a ball-shaped object and peers up into the sky. Tapping a few buttons on the device, he reaches back and hurls it into the sky. "Alright Cold-Cut! Why don't you try this Hot Potato on for size?!?" Get on up! The Porsche 935 Turbo explodes upward into Jazz, Autobot Rock Star! * Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Fearless. * Combat: Jazz strikes Eagle Eye UAV Coldwar with KA-BOOM Jr.'s Small Explosion #9801 Area attack! * Combat: Jazz's KA-BOOM Jr. is destroyed! * Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Eagle Eye UAV Coldwar's Agility. (Crippled) * Combat: Jazz misses Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet Windshear with KA-BOOM Jr.'s Small Explosion #9801 Area attack! Rocks and debris explode into the air from Rumble's ground pounding attack, littering the skies with granite and sandstone shrapnel which makes mincemeat out of Coldwar's armor. Spinning around and around as led by his tail section he growls briefly before releasing a steady breath while returning under his own control. your fire, Soldier! I'm a friendly- Over! Just leave it to Jazz to throw a monkey wrench into an operation that was going so smoothly before even in the face of an Autobot ambush... Two Aces in the Hole were better than one indeed, and not to mention much less expected. prepare for tactical advance to the rear. Combat all aggressors, but again prepare to withdraw... Fall back to the Executrix's Plan B- Over. Speeding after the transports, Coldwar links up with Smokestack just as one of the strange devices explodes not far from him, sending him sputtering and nose forward into the dirt. Building up speed, Smokestack clatters down the track towards the barricade. The trucks of screaming humans are clinging to each other, Grapple is being blasted out of the way, it’s all going quite swimmingly. Until Warpath decides it’s time for tank vs. train, round two. Tank kick! The crushing impact heavily dents the boiler down, fissures around it leaking high pressure steam, and his forward speed dropping like a stone as he tries to avoid derailing. Which he very nearly manages – oh wait, truck. Clang! His rear coupling breaks off, and he finally crashes off the tracks and skids diagonally into the barrier where he finally comes to rest amongst scattered chunks of broken rock. A low, resonant groan escapes his heavy dented and fissured chassis, warped pistons twitching feebly. The sound of transformation stutters as he tries to straighten, then collapses back into train mode, defeated. It’s quite clear this his part in all this is done. Shambling into motion, he abandons the trucks and limps off to the north, trying to skit the rocky barrier and escape. Decepticon Smokestack says, "Too heavily damaged to further assist, mode locked by current injuries. Retreating around barrier, trucks lost to enemy action." * Combat: Locomotive Smokestack takes extra time to steady himself. Pass * The Global Pose Tracker marks that Eagle Eye UAV Coldwar has 'skipped' his action for this round. Olive and Sand colored Cybertronian Tetrajet Windshear notices everyone on the ground is pretty much trashed and as he flies through the edge of the explosions force waves he banks back around and considers his options for a moment, plan B? Wait I got to touch some of these creatures? Where am I suppose to put them?" he asks anyone whos listening. James Bailey brings the truck rumbling to a stop, then shifts it out of gear and slumps over the wheel. This isn't exactly a combat vehicle, and rough driving has taken it's toll on the driver too. After a brief moment to catch his breath, James leans his head out the window. "That's right!" he calls out. "That just happened!" As the Decepticons flee the scene, Jazz pumps his arms up in the air. "That's what I'm talkin' about! Everyone did a rockin' job here! Now, let's get these humans out of harm's way!" Looking to the EDC Special Forces that helped out, the Autobot bends down and offers a big high-five to a few of them (James & Jayson). "We couldn't have done it without your help pals. Now it's time to pop the energon champagne and get down on the dance floor!! Woo hoo!" Falling backwards into his Porsche mode, Jazz revs up his engine before leading victory caravan out of the area. "Smell ya later Decepti-dorks!"